


Shine, Sparkle, Splendor.

by Yeolsvixen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Chanbaek, Prince Jongin, Romance, kings chanbaek, lots of fluff, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeolsvixen/pseuds/Yeolsvixen
Summary: For king chanyeol, there's nothing more important than his little family, his three little fireflies that light up his whole world.





	Shine, Sparkle, Splendor.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know I'm a little late BUT! Happy birthday Ari~ this is a smol gift for you! I love you so so much my precious~ always be happy! I wrote this very quickly haha so sorry if there are any mistakes! I'll make sure to fix them! royal chanbaek is my ultimate favourite and park family too! thats why I couldn't help but write this! enjoy~

“Prince Jongin!"

The loud cry resonates in the palace hallways, alerting the entire staff of the palace. All of the servants stop in their tracks and try to see just what the whole commotion is about. However, all they get to catch a glimpse of is a tiny figure, with pudgy arms and little legs, with soft brown hair that flops with every step the younger prince takes. The little figure runs around the marble tiled hallways, giggling, eyes turned into little crescents as he runs and runs, bare feet thumping against the cold marble. 

“My prince! Please wait!”

This time too, the frantic cry falls on deaf ears as jongin keeps on running, ignoring his chaperone behind. His silky royal robes flutter behind him, beautiful pastel yellows, decorated with golden embroidery that shines in the evening sun. As the little prince runs, the staff frantically steps away from his way, as if to give the prince all the space he needs. 

Its not until he reaches the palace library that little jongin stops in his tracks. He skids to a halt in front of the huge wooden doors of the centuries old library. He pants as he adjusts his robes, small hands deftly tightening the knot of his robe as he gets ready to knock on the wooden door. But even before he moves to knock, little fists balled up as he gets ready to strike the door, the door suddenly opens, startling the young prince, making him yelp in surprise as he takes a step back. 

The doors open and there stands his fathers most trusted advisor, Kim junmyeon. The palace’s textbook on foot, The one person who knows the entire history of the palace, of the kingdom, of maybe even the whole world. Kim junmyeon is known as the smartest and wisest person in the whole kingdom after all. 

The advisor peers down at jongin, oblivious to the way a single strand of hair falls down his forehead, eyes curious as he stands there with 3 thickly ribbed books in his hands. 

“Ah my prince!” The advisor smiles, gives a little bow. “How can I help you? What brings you here to the library?”

Jongin only has time to take in a sharp breath and swallow before he says, tone frantic and with desperation lacing his voice— “is it true? Is he back? Is the king back?” Question after question fall from his pouty lips, eyes wide as he moves his hand to emphasise the urgency of his questions. 

“breathe my prince…breathe.” Junmyeon laughs, eyes crinkling. He squats down so he’s levelled with jongin and ruffles the prince’s soft hair. 

“So? Is he back? Is it true??” Jongin doesn’t pay the advisor any attention and keeps on bouncing on his feet, eyes hopeful. 

Junmyeon just snickers again and gives a little nod. “I believe it is true, my prince. The king is, indeed, back.”

“He is?” Jongins eyes widen in shock, mouth falling open in a gasp as his little fingers instinctively reach forward to hold onto junmyeons shoulder, startling the advisor, if only a little.

“Yes he is.” Junmyeon holds jongin by the waist to steady him. Jongin cant contain his excitement though, the prince only hops on his two feet, jumping in joy as his face twists in pure happiness. Suddenly, the prince stops his little dance of joy and turns to junmyeon yet again, eyes suddenly blown wide in excitement. 

“Oh! Ooh! I have to get to him first!” The prince jumps yet again, hair toppling in all directions. Junmyeon has to stop him with a hand on his shoulder so he can fix his hair, he tucks the stubborn locks behind his ear. He smiles Kindly at the over enthusiastic prince. Just like his father. He thinks fondly. 

“Well then you better hurry up my prince, we don't want you to be late again now, do we?” Junmyeon says, a teasing lilt to his voice. He traces a hand down jongins robes, fixes the knot yet again and pats the prince on the back. “Go.” He says, “go get him.”

Jongin just nods like a puppy, eyes squinting as he smiles at the advisor, a blinding smile, one that he definitely gets from his father. The prince suddenly leans down to press a small kiss on the royal advisor’s cheek, startling junmyeon thoroughly as the advisor gasps, eyes widening in surprise. Jongin pulls back and smiles yet again, looking all sorts of bashful. Junmyeon just laughs along with the prince, cooing over his cute antics. With a wave, the prince runs along the hallways, leaving the advisor behind, who cant stop smiling. 

Prince Jongin is…something else. 

No wonder he’s everyone’s favourite. 

Yet again, Jongin runs along the palace corridors, stubbornly ignoring all the curious stares and the frenzied calls of his name. He stumbles along the royal members chambers, then up the stairs, out into another long hallway, until he reaches the kings chambers. His parents’ room.

The prince has to stop for a second just so he can take a lungful of air, before he bursts inside the king’s chambers, smile widening once he realises that the door was left ajar. His little hands push the door with all their might and he stumbles inside the spacious, lightly decorated room, only to stop dead in his tracks once he sees the two figures standing in the middle of the room.

Jongins eyes widen comically and he gasps, before he points a finger at the smaller figure of the two, voice fraught as he yells— “PAPA NO!”

Now see, king Baekhyun isn’t a scardy cat ( no matter what his idiot of a husband says) he’s NOT a scardy cat. But when you’re too busy kissing your husband who has just returned from a long foreign expedition, both of you too wrapped up in each other to even notice your own son bursting through the doors of your bedroom you, well. You’re allowed to freak out a little. Baekhyun believes so. Yes he does. 

The king all but jumps away from his taller husband, effectively breaking their tight embrace, which results in chanyeol whining under his breath. yes. Park chanyeol, the king, whines as his husband pulls away from the kiss. Baekhyun cant help but gasp as he turns his head to look at their son standing in the doorway, shock evident on his face as he points a finger at him, as if his own son is accusing him. Of what exactly, Baekhyun isn’t so sure. 

Baekhyun completely forgets the fact that their son caught them at a rather, intimate moment. Instead, his attention zeroes in on jongin and baekhyun walks towards his son, leaving his husband behind. 

"Jongin, my love whats wrong?" He asks, voice soft, inquiring. But jongin just shakes his head, eyes narrowing as he looks into his fathers eyes. His pouty lips press in a thin line as he says, “I was supposed to be the first papa! Not you!”

And now, Baekhyun is effectively confused. The king only blinks in surprise as he stares at his son, head tilting to the side as a question.

“What are you—”

“I was supposed to welcome father!” Jongin yells out, lips puckering in a pout as he meets his father gaze defiantly. He looks thoroughly upset, brows furrowed as he scowls at his father. 

oh. OH. Suddenly everything makes sense to baekhyun and the prince cant help but smile. His son is just too cute. Baekhyun snickers under his breath as he reaches over and picks a still pouting jongin up in his arms, smile widening when Jongin huffs at him. 

“Aww love I’m sorry.” He says, gives jongin a lovely smile, one he knows does wonders to his two boys’ hearts. Jongin looks at him for a second, and baekhyun takes this chance as he shows him his own puppy eyes, one of the most effective tricks that he uses on both his son and husband. “Its okay if you didn’t welcome your father first, even I just got to meet him, just 5 minutes ago. So you're not late love. Don't be sad okay?” He consoles his pouting son, voice soft, dripping with affection. Baekhyun has always had a way with words, and even right now, he manages to coax jongin to look at him. He smiles down at his son and leans to press a kiss on his forehead. 

Baekhyun meets chanyeols warm, loving gaze over jongins head and smiles at his husband. He whispers in jongins ear, “shall we welcome your dada together then?” Jongins face spilts up in a grin, mirroring that of baekhyuns. Baekhyun turns to chanyeol, who just sort of stands there, still in his travelling gear, until the king locks eyes with his two loves, and smiles, a bright smile, as bright as the setting sun. silently, chanyeol opens his arms wide, and baekhyun, along with a grinning jongin, all but dives into his husbands arms, making chanyeol let out an airy chuckle. 

The king wraps his family up in his arms and closes his eyes when he feels baekhyun press a small kiss on his neck as he whispers against the warm skin,“love, you’re home.” And chanyeol just smiles with his eyes still shut, feeling as if all the stress has left his body. He pulls them close to his chest, and with jongin giggling in the middle, he kisses his son’s head and kisses baekyuns forehead, a strong, loving kiss, trying to pour out all of his overflowing emotions. 

“home.” Chanyeols voice breaks a little as he looks down and sees two pairs of twinkling eyes, peering up at him. “I’ve missed you so much.” He says to them, smile wobbly as he tightens his embrace. 

"hello my little bear, have you been well?"

Jongin just leans up and kisses his fathers cheek, squealing, “welcome home dada!” Making both parents laugh out loud at their son’s adorable antics. 

The family stays there, wrapped up in each other, enjoying each others presence. 

And jongin sinks in between his parents’ warmth, soaks up all the love as they shower him with kisses, his little heart finally feels at ease. 

~

 

“Are you guys ready?” Chanyeol yells out from where he’s perched on the silk sofa, hands clasped together as he waits for his husband and son. 

“Yeah just a minute love!” He hears baekhyuns voice, and the king cant help but sigh. He’s been waiting since the past hour, but oh well, if his husband needs an hour to get ready just so they could go the gardens, chanyeol cant really say anything now can he? Pregnant people are a little scary after all, if at least according to the king. 

Baekhyun is in his seventh month right now, and as much as chanyeol wants to coddle him and shower him with his love 24/7, he also knows that a pregnant Baekhyun is like a ticking time bomb, ready to go off at any time. So the king has been very patient with his husband, is trying to give him all the comfort he needs, is trying to keep up with his weird cravings, and is refraining from complaining whenever he has to wake up in the middle of the night to make a trip to the royal kitchen just so his husband could have cucumbers dipped in Nutella. 

Now, when he sees his two loves emerge from the bedroom, finally ready to leave, chanyeol just smiles warmly as he sees them both huddled together, with baekhyuns arm looped around his son’s as jongin helps him walk. Baekhyun gets tired very easily these days, and his mood swings can be hard to deal with, but nonetheless, chanyeol and jongin have mastered the art of dealing with a pregnant baekhyun. 

 

“Sorry for the wait love,” baekhyun grins up at him, looking sheepish as he kisses chanyeols jaw as a sort of apology. 

“Nu-uh.” Chanyeol waves a finger In front of baekhyuns face, “what did I tell you love? No saying sorry. We’re just on time okay? So don't feel sorry.” He smiles and kisses baekhyuns cheek, holding his pretty hand with his own as he pulls him towards the door. “Lets go you two, you’re surprising is waiting for you.”

“You still wont tell us what it is?” jongin, now 7 years old, whines as he follows his parents. 

“Nope!" Chanyeol emphasises the ‘p’ as he looks over his shoulder and winks at jongin. “Then it wouldn’t be a surprise now would it?”

He walks them both out of the palace, and into the cold night air. The atmosphere is quite chilly so the moment he feels baekhyun shiver next to him, chanyeol adjusts the shawl draped around his shoulder and pulls him close, murmuring “just a little more” as he kisses baekhyuns temple. 

They reach the backside of the royal gardens, much to baekhyun and jongins confusion. Complete darkness surrounds the three as they squint their eyes to try and see their surroundings. All they can hear is the faint whistle of a faraway bird but other than that, the entire royal gardens are basking in cold silence. 

“Chanyeol?" Baekhyun calls for his husband, letting out a shaky sigh when he feels chanyeols warmth envelop him instantly. "Whats this all about?”

“You’ll see.” He can hear the smile in chanyeols voice. “Ready?”

“yes,” both jongin and baekhyun affirm in unison, sudden excitement and curiosity lining their voices as they wait with bated breath. It gets even more quite around the gardens until suddenly, they hear a single clap, and soon enough, the entire garden lights up. Making the king and his son gasp out in surprise. 

Fireflies. Millions of them. On the leaves, the branches, every single patch of the garden is illuminated by fireflies. 

Their luminous light makes the garden aglow and Baekhyun cant believe his eyes. He honestly had no idea that such a beautiful scene could be seen right here in their backyards. He startles a little when he feels chanyeols hot breath fan against his ear as the king mumbles, “so, what do you think?”

“Its..oh god chanyeol! This is beautiful!” Baekhyun squeals, immediately turns in his husbands arms to stare up into his deep brown eyes, where he sees embers dance, where he sees those eyes shine with love, and he cant help but smile so wide, feeling happier than he ever has before. So without preamble, the king gets on his tip toes and kisses chanyeol square on the mouth, making chanyeol smile into the kiss. He runs his hands through chanyeols hair, finding it impossible to stop kissing his husband as chanyeol pulls him as close as he can, hands wrapped around baekhyuns body. They only pull away when they hear a stifled groan from nearby, and both the parents cant help but throw a smug smile in their son’s rather, scandalised face. 

“Oh get used to it kid.” Chanyeol smirks at his son, before he pulls baekhyun close yet again and kisses him, making jongin let out an exaggerated wail. 

Its only when they let each other go, reluctantly so, that jongin stops whining for their attention. And the family of three stand there in the royal gardens, gazes awed and smiles bright as they gaze at the beauty around them. Chanyeol pulls them both closer, with Baekhyun to his left and jongin to the right, and says, “you know, in a way, you both are like my fireflies.” He smiles contently, making jongin and baekhyun look up at him in question.

“What do you mean love?” Baekhyun leans closer, trying to get all the warmth. 

“It means you both light up my world, just like these fireflies.” Chanyeol kisses jongins temple and pats his shoulder, before he turns to baekhyun, eyes warm and open as he gets down on his knees so that he’s face to face with baekhyuns stomach. 

“And I cant wait to meet this little firefly here, who’s gonna light up our world even more.” He presses fluttering kisses on baekhyuns clothed belly, then stands up to kiss baekhyun on the lips, soft, tender, loving little kisses that make baekhyun whimper in his mouth. 

And its like the fireflies around them are whispering softly, gleaming in the dark night, those fireflies become these tiny messengers of hope and happiness, spreading love all around the little royal family, showering them with endless blessings. 

 

~

 

“Stand straight, thats right, pull your shoulders back, good. now, hold the bow loosely in your hand, don't hold it too tightly or else it will—“

"Would you look at them?” Baekhyun whispers to his husband, whose lying down on the picnic mat, eyes closed. Chanyeol lets out a soft sound when he feels baekhyuns hands shake him awake and the king blinks open his eyes and sits up with a groan. The first thing he does is pull his husband in his lap, stubbornly ignoring the tiny little yelp that falls from baekhyuns pretty lips. Then he puts his head on baekhyuns shoulder, sighing sleepily as he tries to blink the sleep out of his eyes. 

Right in front of him, he sees his two sons out on the grassy field, surrounded by nature, with jongin in his light armour and sehun in just his royal robes. Sehun is holding onto a little bow, one that Junmyeon gifted him for his birthday. And jongin, now 16, with a tall, slender built, stands next to sehun with his own bow. Jongin keeps on giving sehun instructions, eyes narrowed in concentration as he makes sure that his brother learns all the basics about archery. Jongins stance is confident, powerful even, exactly like how baekhyun stands with a bow and arrow in his hands. 

“They get it from you.” Chanyeol murmurs in baekhyuns ear as he kisses his cheek, making baekhyun roll his eyes but a smile still makes a way to his lips. 

“I think jongin is ready to start his training.” Chanyeol says, voice light. He feels baekhyuns eyes on him as he pushes himself closer to chanyeol. Chanyeol takes a deep breath and finally meets his gaze. “should I talk to yifan?”

Baekhyun hums, before the gives a little nod, his confirmation. “Hmm I think you should, I believe he’s ready. but—” Suddenly his face dims a little and he bites his lip which makes chanyeol nudge him. 

“But?” Chanyeol asks, voice easeful, so as to not startle baekhyun. 

“I look at him and I still see our little baby, you know?” Baekhyun lets out a small laugh, eyes suddenly glassy. “they're growing up so fast, its kind of scary”

“Oh I know love, I know.” Chanyeol rubs soothing circle on baekhyuns back, trying to comfort him. “But I’m sure when the time comes, jongin will surprise us all, just like he always does. He’ll be the greatest archer our kingdom has ever seen, just like you.”

“Oh you think so? I wasn’t the greatest though.” Baekhyun bites his Lip yet again, tone apprehensive, even a little insecure. Chanyeol takes it upon himself to ease all of his doubts as he kisses baekhyun, hushes him with his lips, pours all the love and affection he has for his husband in that kiss, making baekhyun melt in his arms. 

“You were the greatest, no, you are the greatest. The greatest archer our kingdom has ever seen. And I’m sure if you guide jongin a little, show him the ropes, he’ll make history too, just like you did.” He kisses baekhyuns temple, returning baekhyuns wobbly smile with his own, wide one. 

“Love you,” baekhyun whispers quietly, voice still a little choked up.

“Love you more,” chanyeols reply is immediate, voice dripping with affection. “Always.”

~

 

“I’m nervous.”

“why am I not surprised—”

“God sehun its happening!"

“Yes it is brother but you—"

“I cant do this!"

“Um? Yes you can? You kinda have to at this point so—”

“But what if I fail? What if I cant continue father’s legacy?”

“pfft Of course you will—”

“But what if I don't? I mean come on! Father is known as the greatest warrior and ruler our kingdom has ever seen and me? I’m just here, freaking out like a loser and I don't even—”

“Okay can you just, stop moving for one second? You’re making me feel dizzy.”

"…and I’ll have to get married too! But kyungsoo said he wants us to wait but what if he breaks up with me? God I dont want that to happen I’ll—“

“Jongin! Just stop. Moving.”

The prince finally stops in his tracks and slowly turns to his younger brother who is perched on his bed, sprawled over it like he owns the room ( he definitely doesn’t.), gaze bored as he munches on an apple. 

“I think I’m gonna pass out,” jongin moans, eyes scrunching up In discomfort. 

“Okay you know what? Just, breathe? Or whatever? Thats what advisor junmyeon always says anyway.” 

“breathe, yes. I just have to breathe, I can do that.” Jongin takes in a few deep breaths, until his features ease up and the tension leaves his body.

“You good?” Sehun gives him a mocking thumbs up.

“Um, no? But I will be.” Jongin clenches his fists. “Lets just, get this over with.”

“Hey," sehun stands up and walks over to him. “You’ll be a fine ruler brother, our father believe in you. And I believe in you too.”

“sehun…” jongins eyes start to water, voice thick with emotion. “Thats so—“

“God, please don't cry, we really don't have time for this." Just as he says this, theres a knock on the door, which makes both prince's straighten up, and sehun pats jongin on the back and throws him a brief smile. 

"After you, my king.” He gestures towards the door rather dramatically, making jongin snort under his breath. 

The moment jongin walks out, he’s met with his parents. Chanyeol and baekhyun are standing close, hands intertwined as they both give him a sheepish smile, one full of love. Their faces are glowing, and both the kings crowd him, holding him close as they try to hug him with all his might. Jongin is taller now, but chanyeol still pulls him to his chest like he did when he was a baby, kisses his temple as ruffling his hair as he says, “my baby bear is all grown up huh?” 

Jongin hears baekhyun let out a watery laugh, eyes misty as he adjusts jongins robes, lays a hand on his chest and looks up at him, eyes shining brightly as his beautiful face contorts in a proud smile. “No matter how old you get, you’ll always be our baby bear.” His voice shakes and jongin reaches over to hold his wrist, his warm palm envelops his father slender hand. 

“We’re so proud of you sunshine,” Baekhyun kisses his forehead, just as chanyeol pulls sehun close and includes him into their little huddle, envelops his not two, but now three little loves In his arms. 

“We’re proud of both of you.” Chanyeol says, a tear escapes down his cheek and the king laughs as baekhyun reaches over to wipe it, gently, before he kisses his husband. 

And the bells ring.

And the crowd cheers.

And the palace staff smiles.

And the gates to the palace balcony open.

And the sun shines,

As king Jongin steps out into the sunlight,

Ready to rule the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! I know it was super short and super fluffy but I wanted to write a happy fic for Ari! Thank you so much for reading you guys I really appreciate it! Thank you~ bye~ <3<3<3


End file.
